Ninjas inLove AKA Ningen inLove
by joseph33759
Summary: Naruto enters the Chuunin exams for the seond time, this time as a solo contented he then meets someone who changes his life Naruto/Yugito pairing
1. Chapter 1

This story has been hiding in my harddrive for a while believe it or not, though I hate to say it I had to do some major editting let me tell you it wasn't an easy task I actually havn't gotten any sleep last night lol well on to the story

* * *

Ninjas InLove (or Ningen inLove)

Legend:

**"Biju speech"**

_'thought_**s'**

_"mind speak"_

"Speech"

jutsu

(A/N small author's note)

I do not own Naruto because if I did Yugito-chan would be a much better fighter and would have kicked Hidan's ass back to Jasin(or what ever his god's name is) and his partner would be crow's food too

Naruto was busy with on his second Chuunin Exam oddly he had to deal with Kyuubi's racket about his mate being in proksimity to him _"Shut up you damned Fox"_ said Naruto to the Kyuubi and Kyuubi laughed, **"You know kit that she is in a person like you and my mate might be very happy to feel me"** said Kyuubi and Naruto shuddered, _"What do you want?"_ replied Naruto and the Kyuubi had to bite back his laughter **"Oh nothing just some time with my mate thats all"** said Kyuubi and Naruto shrugging went to find the Jinchuriki _'Hopefully his mate's container is a girl'_ thought Naruto.

Naruto saw a cute girl sitting across the exam room it seemed like her own team tried to avoid her forgetting that he was supposed to be searching for his stupid tendent's mate he walked over, "Are you ok?" he asked reaching out to place his hand on her shoulder the girl flinched, "You ok?", the girl looked up and saw he was genuenly concerned for her, "Who are you?" asked the girl and Naruto was about to make his normal intro but Kyuubi stopped him, **"Kit don't you dare she is scared of the crowd just like you"** said Kyuubi and Naruto smiled, "I am Uzumaki Naruto, and I think I know what you are going through..." said Naruto and the girl looked at him confused, "I'm Nii Yugito" replied Yugito before turning away pointedly trying to tell him to leave her alone, "Yugito nice name" said Naruto as he stayed where he was.

"Why are you still there? I mean aren't you scared of me?" asked Yugito and Naruto shook his head, "No because if you are what I think you are then I have nothing to fear" said Naruto and he sat down beside her, "It's tough isn't it? The life of a jinchriki" Yugito's head shot up and she glared at him, "How-" she started but Naruto intrupted, "Did I know? Kyuubi told me" said Naruto. Yugito was speechless not only did this kid know she was a jinchuriki he took it upon himself to tell her he was one too, "Yugito? hello?" asked Naruto as he waved his hand infront of her face.

Yugito looked at him, "Nekomata says hi" said Yugito finally and Naruto smiled, "You do know that your team is made of jerks right?" asked Naruto and Yugito nodded, "Sometimes I wish I could get away from them" said Yugito Naruto smiled, "Want to?" he asked. Yugito looked at him, "It's the middle of the Exams" said Yugito and Naruto shrugged, "We went through a cursed life so lets have some fun" said Naruto. Yugito thought about it and smiled, "Fine but you try anything and I'll kill you" said Yugito and Naruto shrugged, "Even if I did you could only try" said Naruto as he walked to the door and pushed it open Yugito following after him.

"So, Yugito, where you from?" asked Naruto who had not noticed her hai-ate yet, "Kumogakure" said Yugito hesiantly and Naruto smiled, "Cloud?" he asked then he suddenly frowned, "Hinata was almost kidnapped by some shinobi from there" Yugito stiffened at his statement, "Ano-sa Yugito do you smell that?" Yugito sniffed it was a smell that was fimiliar yet not fimiliar at the same time, "You mean the musky smell?" asked Yugito and Naruto shook his head, "No it smells like honey" said Naruto...

Yugito Blushed at the statement, "Remind me to yell at Nekomata later" said Yugito and Naruto nodded and he noticed a buldge in his pants and he blushed, "And you remind me to kill Kyuubi" he replied Yugito nodded back before laughing, "I think" started Yugito and they turned to eachother their pheromones in the air because of the Biju prevented them from thinking straight, "that they" they leaned closer to eachother, "are trying to" they were close enough to see every detail of eachother's faces, "get us to-" she never finished as Naruto kissed her Yugito's eyes started to close...

"Oi what are you two doing the exam is about to start" said Kakashi appearing near the two jinchuriki, "Kakashi-sensei!" pouted Naruto as Yugito pulled away from Naruto thankfully the had not been kissing at the moment Kakashi appeared or it would have been akward...

* * *

Short yes but I removed like 40 pages worth of drabble R&R NO FLAMES 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello back again with the next chapter... 

I do not own Naruto or Hinata would a lot braver and tell Naruto how she feels...

* * *

Runing into the chuunin exam room the two jinchuriki ran in Ibaki looking at them, "What the hell you two doing?" he asked them and Naruto was the one who spoke up, "Sorry we were heading to the bathroom and we had started talking and lost track of time" said Naruto and Ibaki sighed, "At least you didn't say something like 'I got lost on the road of life' or something like that" he said to the two and they took their seats. "Now where was I?" asked Ibaki to himself and one of the gennin spoke up, "How should we know? you just started" that really didn't do well for the gennin's team as he and his team was kicked from the room. "Now I'll try this again... Welcome to the first part of the chuunin exam I am the proctr for this part of the exam so sit down and shut your mouths!" yelled Ibaki only Naruto and any who was here for his last 'proformance' were unfazed.

"This will be a written exam and any unanswered question will result in a wrong answer" said Ibaki grudgingly as he noticed Naruto was in the examies. "Five wrong answers and you and your team is disqualified" Ibaki continued, "Get caught cheating and you will have a 2 point reduction n your test which counts as a wrong answer" said Ibaki and the tention was growing. "If one of your teammates fail you all fail!" most of the chuunin hopefuls flinched, "One last thing you ninja so act like a first rate one!" he said and the test began.

A exactly three minutes into the exam four teams had been removed from the exam Otogakure who now had a new leader and not someone who didn't care about his shinobi had sent three teams two of which were already kicked from the exam room. after the forty minutes were up Ibaki told them to put their tests down and stop working as HE went and got the papers and checked them through quickly surprisingly only five teams remained Yugito's team, the Oto shinobi, a Suna team, one Kiri team, and one Ami team. Naruto was the only Konoha gennin left _'Damn Ibaki was right about my group last time we really were a special batch'_ thought Naruto as Ibaki looked at Naruto's test in astonishment he had gotten all the answers right.(A/N I'm tired of doing stupid Naruto so here is a smart one)

Soon Anko busted through the window as Ibaki was still looking at the same paper for the last three minutes and she sweatdropped and took a look too and she just snatched it from him, "Just give them the last question will ya? I am getting tired of waitin" said Anko and Ibaki looked at her and nodded and gave the same bull 'take or not take' question Naruto despelled the fear again not wanting to lose opponents.

Anko started her bit though obviously without the window thing because she had already been through the window, "Alright gakis follow me" said Anko as the five remaining teams followed her but two people stayed behind Ibaki and Naruto as Ibaki wanted to talk to Naruto about his test and Naruto not wanting to decided to shunshin to training field 44.

"So you managed to get away" said Anko smiling at the defently not Rookie gennin and Naruto smirked, "It was easier then when I painted the hokage mounment" exclaimed Naruto and Yugito looked at him like he was crazy for a second, "You may be Konoha's number one surprise ninja but could you stop living in the past you did that before you became gennin and that was four years ago" complained Anko and Naruto grinned at the sadist jounin.

a moment later

"Well you have a special job Naruto you have to last 5 days with both scrolls or you will be disqualified" said Anko as she handed him both scrolls, "They're on a sort of timer so even if you get to the tower they won't open" said Anko and Naruto nodded and got to his gate and waited for the signal to start...

* * *

Well I love cliff hangers sometimes so R&R and for those reading the Kitsune Guardina series I am almost done with the next chapter NO FLAMES 


	3. Chapter 3

I just learned a new jutsu called the I don't own Naruto Jutsu! 

note I meant for it to be IWA shinobi as one of the teams not the Ami(though I misspelt that it was supposed to be Ame)

now on to the story

* * *

_"Well you have a special job Naruto you have to last 5 days with both scrolls or you will be disqualified" said Anko as she handed him both scrolls, "They're on a sort of timer so even if you get to the tower they won't open" said Anko and Naruto nodded and got to his gate and waited for the signal to start..._

the buzzer sounded and the gates open Naruto smirked as he leaped into the forest of death and headed for the tower, it was the only safe area in the whole forest but he ran into the Ami team and they attacked him...

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!" he said making a cross seal and five shadow clones appeared and surrounded the Iwa team, "Give up I don't want to hurt you" he said simply since he had no reason to attack them he would leave them be if they left him be. "DAITON: BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" said one of them and a few stone clones(A/N: basicly a clone that is like a shadow clone except it cannot do jutsu nor can it be destroyed easily) Naruto smirked "RASENGAN!!" said him and his clones as they started to tear through the clones and the Iwa team ran for their lives.

With Yugito

her team had caught up with the Kiri team and soon enough they had taken the team out of the exam for good, "Did you really have to use _that_ jutsu Renji(A/N: I am borrowing the name Renji from Bleach and that is it)?" asked Yugito looking at her red haired(A/N: ok and maybe the hair color sorry) teammate and he just smirked and headed towards the tower and Yugito sighed as she shook her head following after her teammates to the tower...

Back with Naruto

Naruto ran into the Suna team and they attacked him knowing he had both scrolls and they had lost theirs to the Iwa team Naruto threw a kunai at the lead gennin and started going through handseals and he disappeared in a flash of red,_'Hirashin Jutsu!'_ thought one of the suna shinobi before he was knocked out, "I bet you are thinking this is the jutsu that made the Yondaime so famous, but it isn't though I can do that one I improved it, that was the Soudai hirashin Jutsu(A/N: Spoiler for those reading Return of The Clans)" said Naruto before he disappeared in a red flash and kciked one of the suna shinobi into the together effectively knocking them out.

Five days later

Naruto was sitting in the tower talking to Yugito about how their villages differ when his scrolls started to smoke reacting on instinct he tossed hem away while still talking to the female jinchuriki as Iruka appeared tapping his foot for a good three minutes before he cleared his throat, "Naruto, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Iruka and both Naruto and Yuito fell backwards, "Iruka-sensie what the hell?" he asked and Yugito looked at the leaf chuunin, "Gomensia Chuunin-san" said Yugito and Naruto and Iruka laughed, "No need for formalities miss?" asked Iruka and Yugito answered, "Nii Yugito" and Iruka frowned, "You're the raikage's daughter" said Iruka and Naruto looked at her and chuckled, "Not much different then me then" said Naruto smiling causing Iruka to go wide-eyed. "She's one too?" he asked Naruto who frowned, "Don't ask me ask her Iruka-sensie" said Naruto as he headed towards the overhang still smiling since they were about to start the announcements and Iruka shook his head, "He is still Konoha's number one surprise ninja" he chuckled before turning to Yugito, "Do you know who Naruto's father is?" asked Ikura trying to find out if it was innocent friendship growing or if Yugito was trying to decive Naruto, "No... Why?" asked Yugito looking at the chuunin who smiled at her, "No reason" he lied before shunshining away leaving Yugito to head towards the overhang too...

"Since there are only ten contenders left we will not be having prelims" said a jounin that was on the field where they would have had the prelims on and Naruto sighed, "Are you sure?" he asked he jounin who looked at him like 'Do you want to mess with me?' and Naruto smirked, "Sure that is if you don't mind losing" replied Naruto and only Tsunade and Yugito understood why he said that and Tsunade chuckled, "Go on Naruto maybe we can lower the number a bit" said Tsunade and Naruto grinned his famous grin, "Time to get wild" he said before jumping down to the field. "So Demon you going to show your true colors?" and Naruto glared at him, "Baa-chan?" he asked and Tsunade sighed, "He did break sandaime's law" came the reply. Naruto smirked, "I think you just signed your death warrent jounin" said an Iwa shinobi who remembered the Rasengan and Naruto smirked, "Oh the Rasengan was an incomplete jutsu and your village is scared to hell and back from it I wonder how scared you'd be from a completed version" said Naruto and the Iwa nin looked at him like 'what the fuck?'

* * *

R&R tell me what you think but no Flames cause you'll just get burned :-) 

Soudai Hirashin jutsu: Grand Flying thunder god jutsu: this is the version Naruto makes from the original that his father the forth Hokage made no kunai are needed for this version


	4. Chapter 4

Prepare yourselves for...

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!

lol expected something else?

* * *

"RASENGAN!!" said Naruto as he drove the sphere of chakra at the jounin who dodged out of the way, "Come on Demon is that the best you can do?" asked the jounin before he saw a red flash and saw Naruto infront of him, "Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!" said Naruto as he pushed the completed version of the rasengan into the jounin, "Nope this isn't the best I can do but it was all you deserved" said Naruto before gripping his arm in pain.

"Gaki what did I tell you!" said Tsunade and Naruto grinned sheepishly, "Not to use that jutsu?" asked Naruto and Tsunade nodded Naruto smiled slightly and disappeared in a red flash just as Tsunade came down to punch him, "I learned to avoid what hurts Baa-chan" said Naruto only for him to get hit upside the head by Sakura that was there to watch, "Saaakuraaa-chaaaaaaan!" whined Naruto.

Yugito on the inside, though her features didn't show it, was laughing her ass off at that, he had dodged the Hokage but got hit by the apprentice, that was rich. Renji was sweatdropping, _'This is the son of te mighty Yondaime Hokage?'_ he thought. Naruto sighed, "Well anyone wanna quit?" he asked and the most of the Iwa team quit after seeing the Rasengan in all it's glory, _'Mission to kill the yondaime's son or not, there is no way we can beat that'_ thought the Iwa that quit but one Iwa-nin didn't he had a look of defiance on his face.

"Masao quit, there is no way we can kill him" whispered his teammate and the gennin pushed his teammate way, "I'l take you on Namikaze" said Masao smiking, Tsunade sighed, she knew she should have told Naruto she was revealing his namesake before the chuunin exams. "Eh? So you know my dad's name?" asked Naruto his eye looking like they wee closed(A/N: If you've seen he anime you know what I am talking about). Masao nodded, Yugito gasped, Renji just blinked still thinking it was impossible for this 'shinobi wannabe' to be the son of the strongest ninja ever to be born.

"Alright, you two, you'll have to wait till the third exam. And don't even think about attacking Naruto while he is training, I'll have ANBU watching every contestant making sure no foul play happens" said Tsunade and the Iwa-nin's sensei sighed in relief, he knew that Masao would have tried to kill that kid if he thought he could get away with it.

"Eh, Yugito-chan" said Naruto walking up to the jinchuriki of the nibi, "Hai? Namikaze-san?" asked Yugito looking away she had started growing close to her target as well, her job was to kill off the son of Namikaze Minito, if she could, and she had started to grow close to him instead. Granted she didn't realize he was her target, but...

"Yuuuuuuugitoooooo-chaaaaaaaan!" whined Naruto earning a smirk from the said girl, "Please don't call me that" said Naruto. Yugito ony nodded and turned to him, "Naruto, I don't think-" she started when Naruto put his hand up to stop her, "If you are talking about the assasination mission I know about it, Kyuubi told me about it" he said surprising Yugito, "How-" she started again, "Nibi told him" said Naruto.

"So basicly now I can't complete this mission because you know about it hence you'd be to hard of a target" said Yugito Naruto shrugged, "Maybe, or maybe I could careless" said Naruto truthfully earning him a look of confusion from the female. "I know the most powerful assasination jutsu in the world, and if I am to go down, I would rather go down fighting taking that SoB with me" said Naruto.

One of the ANBU 'protecting' Naruto went and reported to Tsunade, "The girl from Kumo was sent here on an assasination mission" said the ANBU in a Rat mask and Tsunade looked up from her paperwork, yes for once she was actually working, "What?" she asked sharply and the ANBU explained how Naruto started talking to her and he revealed he knew about the assasination mission but really didn't care, cause if he's going to go down, he'd go down fighting, taking the SoB with him. Tsunade had a tickmark on her head, this was the boy who wants to be hokage? And he didn't care about assaasination attempts?

Yugito looked at Naruto surprise, didn't he care that the longer he was alone with her, the longer his life was indanger? "Yugito-chan?" asked Naruto waving his hand infront of her face as she continued to stare off into space. "Whaaa?" she said falling backwards, snapping out of her trance when Naruto started to examine her face, rather closely. "What were you doing!?" shieked Yugito, thinking that he had did something indecent.

The ANBU squad chuckled though the two gennin didn't hear it, "Nothing! Nothing!!" he said cowaring the ANBU knew why and sighed normally he'd get hit by Sakura, Tsunade, or even Ino. "What are you doing?" asked Yugito walking over to the normally fearless shinobi, and Naruto took a step back, "Don't hit me" he said in a sqeaky voice.

"Explain it to me again" said Tsunade trying to make heads or tails of what was going through Naruto's head, Rat sighed, "He doesn't care if Yugito was sent here to kill him, cause if he is going to go down she is too".

"I'm not going to hit you, unless you did something indecent" said Yugito and Naruto looked hurt, "Like I'd do something ero-sennin would do" said Naruto and she looked at Naruto confused, "Jariaya-sansei" explained Naruto now Yugito knew no matter her orders she couldn't beat him, he was trained by one of the legendary sannin. "You truly live up to your name scaredy-cat" said Renji landing in the area and Naruto got in a defensive stance sensing that Renji wasn't here just to talk.

"Awe it seems someone is planning on playing ninja" said Renji and Naruto facefaulted, "Ok um how did you forget about the jutsu I used against the jounin?" asked Naruto as Yugito sweatdropped, "He's a powerhouse not really a person known for his memory" said Yugito and the ANBU that just jumped into the area sweatdropped, "Kumo-nin you are to cease this agression and leave" said a bear mask wearing ANBU, "Sorry ANBU-san but no" said Renji as he charged.

"Hokage-sama!" said Shizune running into the hokage office, "Naruto is in the hospital, attacked by the male Kumo-nin!" said Shizune and Tsunade started for the hospital.

"Hn, how I hate this place" said Naruto as he laid in the hospital bed looking at the ceiling, "Well you did go down, but so did he" said a female voice and Naruto turned to the voice, "Hello, Yugito-chan" he said in reply seeing the Kumo-nin smirking at him, "I have a feeling that even if I'd try to carry out my mission now, I'd still go down" said Yugito. Naruto shrugged and smiled slightly, "Wanna try?" he asked and Yugito shook her head, "No, Naruto-ku-I mean san" said Yugito shaking her head from the close call of calling him 'Naruto-kun'...

"What are you doing here Kumo-nin?" asked Tsunade seeing Yugito leaning on the door frame of Naruto's room, "Hello Hokage-sama" said Yugito turning to Tsunade and Naruto shouted his greeting causing a tickmark to appear on her head, "Gaki, do you realize you are vunerable right now?" she asked Naruto. "I'm not going to go through with my mission, that fact he houses the Kyuubi made this impossible" said Yugito causing Tsunade to turn sharply towards her,"How do you know?" she asked and Naruto sighed, "I told her, cause she houses the Nibi" said Naruto...

* * *

Well I hope this chapter make up for not updating sooner, if not I'll work faster, all my stories are on Haitus because of lack of inspiration

R&R no flaming please!


	5. Chapter 5

Well I'm back sort of I had this story on hold because I was stuck well thanks to loosing my computer I got millions of story ideas...

* * *

"So she is a jinchuriki too..." said Tsunade as she slowly backed away, it is not surprising the last jinchuriki to take part in the chuunin exams, not counting Naruto, was Garra and he had been crazy at the time. "Yes she is" said Naruto sternly obviously upset at Tsunade's reaction towards Yugito, "Don't Naruto" said Yugito sighing at the reaction, "I'm used to it" she said as she started running away. "Yugito-chan wait!" said Naruto as he stood up ignoring both Tsunade and the pain running through his body, "Naruto-san! You shouldn't be up right now!" said one of the doctors as the chuunin hopeful started to look for the female kumo-nin.

Later Naruto walked into one of her teammates whom pointed him in the right direction. When he got there Naruto wrapped Yugito in a hug from behind, "Yugito-chan..." he said smiling at the closeness of her from both the Biju pheromones and something else. "Naruto-kun, why?" she asked as she leaned against him, purring slightly.

"I-I d-don't know" stuttered Naruto as Yugito twirled to face him placing her arms on his shoulders, "You OK Naruto-kun?" asked Yugito. Naruto just smiled nervously and leaned towards her pressing his lips to her's, " Never better" he replied as he pulled away slightly. Yugito just stood there smiling sadly, "Naruto-kun, you know I can't have a relationship with you" she said as Naruto sighed and pulled completely away from her. _'I feel so incomplete without him holding me...' _thought Yugito as she grabbed him and pulled him close.

"Yugito-chan-" started Naruto as she suddenly pressed her body to his, "I can't have a relationship with you because you'd be in danger, not mentioning myself" started Yugito as she kissed Naruto's neck posessively, "But I love being with you" she said. Naruto nodded knowing the feeling. "I do too..." said Naruto before his voice trailed off and Yugito felt him slump in her arms.

Yugito ran her hands around his back and went wide-eyed as she found a kunai in Naruto's back. As she pulled it out the ANBU who were watching narrowed their eyes save one whom now was fleeing the area. "Hebi(snake) help those two, Inu(dog) Tora(tiger) follow me" said the Neko(cat) masked ANBU as she headed after the assassin...

* * *

Short I know but this was the perfect spot to end the chapter trust me you'll see next chapter R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Hello I am here to say I have gotten a boost of ideas I hope you like this chapter

* * *

Yugito was putting pressure on the wound as the hebi masked ANBU landed beside Naruto and her and she drew a kunai not knowing if he was an ally or enemy. "Don't worry I'm here to help Naruto-kun" said hebi and Yugito reluctaintly moved away as the ANBU started to heal Naruto. "That teme... he used a poison that is keeping Kyuubi from healing Naruto..." said hebi as he drew the poison from the wound and popped a bloodpill into the aspiring chuunin's mouth.

A while later Naruto woke up in the hospital, again and this time Yugito was asleep in the chair, her head on his bed. _"Kyuubi you better not be making me feel this way or I'll seal you away permimately"_ said Naruto to the biju locked within him as he stroked her hair as she sturred.

"You feeling better Naruto?" asked Sakura as she walked in to see the lovely scene, slightly jealous. "Hai... How long was I out?" he asked Sakura who sighed. "A week, she stayed here with you that whole time except when I or Tsunade made her go get something to eat. Don't hurt her Naruto, cause she really does love you" said Sakura. Naruto only nodded before smiling softly, "Ne, Sakura-chan, how do you know if you are inlove?" asked Naruto not realizing Yugito was listening to him and Sakura talk.

"That's a hard question Naruto, why?" asked Sakura Naruto looked at Yugito whom was fienting sleep causing Sakura to catch his drift. "Well it's- Oh would you stop faking" said Sakura noticing Yugito was faking. "Naru-kun you seem much better" said Yugito after yawning, Naruto blushed at the nickname she gave him, just smiled as he gathered her into a hug. Naruto sighed contently as he held Yugito, he even forgot Sakura was there, whom decided to leave, locking the door behind her.

_**LEMON!!**_

"Naru-kun?" said Yugito as she snuggled a little closer to Naruto, "Hai?" answered Naruto, his eyes closed. Yugito pressed her lips to his and slowly crawling on to his lap before pushing him onto his back.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Yugito as he kissed her back before he felt her tounge pressing on his bottom lip begging for access to his mouth. Opening his mouth he felt her push her tounge into it exploring every corner of it, he in turn explored her's. Little after that Naruto felt Yugito grab at his hands and placed one on her clothed C bordering D-cup breast.

Catching her clue his hands started to wonder her body, learning every curve, learning her body with his hands. Yugito's hands were far from being still themselves, she ran her hands down his well toned chest to his manhood before pulling her hand away from it like she had been burned.

As they kissed they started to undress each other only pulling apart to remove shirt. "Yugito-chan, I-think-we-should-stop" Naruto said between placing kisses on Yugito's neck. Yugito moaned when Naruto kissed her pressure point "Why?" she asked breathlessly for the same reason.

Yugito started to undo Naruto's hospital gown and pull them down as Naruto nibbled as her ear causing her to moan into his. As Yugito undressed Naruto he started to undo her pants and push them off of her, "Naru-kun, you're naughty" said Yugito as she felt her pants being taken off her. "And you're worse" Naruto answered back as he slid hand down to her most intimate spot and rubbed it causing her to moan in pleasure. "Naru-kun" said Yugito before her mouth was covered by his.

Yugito moaned as she felt him push a finger into her warm wet folds. "Yugi-hime, I love you" said Naruto as he kissed her neck, and pleasured her with his hand. "Naru-kun, please" begged Yugito as she squirmed in pleasure, she wanted more. "What Yugi-hime?" asked Naruto as he continued to give that pleasurable punishment ith his fingers.

_**END OF LEMON**_

The next morning Yugito laid beside Naruto, holding him, spent from yesterday's activities, " Thank you for last night Naru-kun" she purred. Naruto pressed against her more before kissing her. "No, thank you for letting me love you last night, all night long" he said as a bit of blood dribbled out of his nose as he remembered the activities himself. "Hentai" said Yugito giggling at him.

"Yugi-hime, I love you..." said Naruto and Yugito looked at him no longer giggling or smiling. "I love you too, but-" she started until she turned away and got up from the hospital bed, "But I don't want to become a traitor to my village". Naruto sighed, "Neither do I, but I need to be with you more..." said Naruto standing up and kissing her. "Why don't we both leave?" they both said at the sametime and they looked at eachother. "Yeah" said Naruto smiling before Yugito hugged him. "Promise to love me?" asked Yugito smiling softly.

* * *

R&R I hope you enjoyed the lemon as much as I liked writing it XD


	7. Chapter 7

You didn't expect that? well neither did I, well on to the story

* * *

"Promise to love me?" asked Yugito smiling softly, "Always, Yugi-hime, always" answered Naruto smiling back.

An hour later Tsunade came in to check on Naruto when she noticed a note in place of him o the bed

_Dear Baa-chan,_

_Me and Yugito left to start our own lives_

_if you try to bring us back by force we will_

_fight back, AT FULL STRENGTH. Please don't_

_make us fight you we want to live in peace_

_signed_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_P.S._

_I kinda wrecked the hokage tower_

After reading that Tsunade shunshined directly to the hokage tower to find it trashed and the forbidden scroll missing a few feet of partchment. She called up the shinobi that didn't hate Naruto and had them head out to intercept the two jinchuriki and convince Naruto to come home.

A bit later

_'Why Naruto? I thought your dream was to become the hokage...'_ thought Sakura as she headed out of the village in pursuit of the two blondes, not noticing the ROOT ANBU tailing her. "Danzo-sama wants the jinchuriki's head if he truely left on his own accord. If he did, then kill whomever aids in his escape even if it is a leaf-nin. If he did not, kill the kidnapper" said the leader of the group and the ROOT ANBU nodded, "Hai!" they said before splitting up.

With the two blondes

Naruto and Yugito jumped from branch to branch as they headed for Wave Country, "Naru-kun, do you think the people in wave will be kind to us?" asked Yugito as she made a particularly long leap to catch up to Naruto whom seemed to have sped up. "Yeah, I mean I did help protect them from Zabuza and his apprentice, along with Sakura-chan, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensie" said Naruto as he landed on the ground to check if they were heading in the right direction.

With Sakura

As she found Naruto's trail she noticed where it lead...

"Wave Country..." said Sakura as she sped up hoping to catch him before he crossed the border, if she failed... No, she wouldn't think about what would happen if she failed, she couldn't.

Back with the ROOT ANBU

A dragon masked ANBU with the letters NE engraved into his mask looked around the Kumo-fire border and was attacked and killed by a kumo-nin.

A cat masked NE ANBU saw what had happened and after grabbing the body headed back to konohagakure to report the attack on Fire Country borders.

Back with the Jinchuriki

Just as Naruto and Yugito got to the border three ROOT ANBU landed around them. Sakura landed behind them, "Naruto!" she screamed and Naruto frowned as the ANBU drew their katanas.

"Where do you think you're going demon? said one of the ANBU and he was immediately killed by a kunai being thrown through his throat, thrown by one Uchiha Sasuke whom heard Sakura's scream from a few hundred yards away. "Who are you calling a demon, konoha-nin? Certainly not my former teammate, or the one I call brother" said the former konoha-nin.

"Sasuke-kun..." said Sakura in shock, "Hello Sakura, Naruto" said Sasuke. "Sasuke" said Naruto getting into a fighting stance remembering very well when he had attempted to stab him during the failed rescue attempt. "Please tell me that that girl isn't the new replacement on the team" said Sasuke and Yugito looked upset, "I am Nii Yugito, Jinchuriki of the Nibi no Nekomata, who is the mate of the Kyuubi no Kitsune no Youko(Nine-tailed Fox The Lord of Demons), whom is housed in Naru-kun here" said the annoyed female jinchuriki.

"Housed in?" "Naru-kun?" said Sakura, and Sasuke respectfully, "She means I am the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki" answered Naruto. Sasuke remembered seeing the Kyuubi in him, "Not news to me, why are you beig chase by Konoha ANBU?" asked Sasuke. Naruto shrugged, "Same reason I chased you after you left Konoha, I'm leaving it" said Naruto as the Root ANBU got into fight stances and charged at him. "Chidori Nagashi" saod Sasuke stabbing one of them, "Fuuton: Rasengan" said Naruto as he drove the elemental rasengan into another as more jumped into the area. "Raikyuu(1)" called Yugito as she hurled a ball of lightning chakra at one of the Root agents.

The earth cracked as Sakura punched the earth causing it to fold in on itself crushing four ANBU. "Fuuton: Goukakyuu no jutsu(2)" said Naruto as he preformed the grand fire ball jutsu with the wind element backing it making it three times stronger, burning the very air along with the remaining Root ANBU. "What did I do..." said Sakura when she realized she had attacked the ANBU without hesitaiting. "You protected a former teammate" said Naruto and he disappeared and reappeared behind her and knocked her out.

* * *

I owe myself an explanation as well as you readers, I do HATE Sasuke-teme with a passion but I need a change of pace too

1. Raikyuu: The user will form a ball of electricity, which they can hurl at their opponent.

2. Fuuton: Goukakyuu no jutsu: Wind style Grand Fireball Jutsu: This jutsu is a combination of both the uchiha's 'step into adulthood' and the wind element do not under any sercomstances use this jutsu during a spar for it is a deadly jutsu


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome to the next installment of Ningen Inlove(Ninja's Inlove) a Naruto Fanfic, I must offer an apoligy to my readers for the next two days I will not be able to update the stories as I will be catching up on some major reading that I couldn't do before.

* * *

Sakura was in the hospital guarded by an ANBU squad lead by Yamato, "NARUTO!!" she screamed waking up. "Sakura, Naruto isn't here" said Yamato as he removed his mask he was under orders to talk to her face to face...

"Naruto, I could use your help..." said Sasuke and Naruto's head jerked to the Uchiha. "With what?" asked the Kyuubi's jinchuriki suspicously. "I am making a team, an elite team to help me kill Itachi and anyone who stands in my way" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, forget it, I am not going to bother with you or you worthless revenge, or-" Naruto was punched in the gut by the originator of the cursed seal, Juugo, "Naru-" started Yugito before she dodged a kunai thrown by karin, "Raiton: Kai no jutsu!" said Yugito as a shockwave burst from her body and covered the field.

"I don't think so" said Suigetsu as he swung his sword to try to cut Yugito in two, "Fuuton: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" shouted Naruto and Sasuke went wide eyed as the fire ball consumed both Suigetsu and Yugito. "What happened to you, Naruto? I remember a time when if one of your precious people were in the way you wouldn't atta-" Sasuke was struck dumb when he saw Yugito walk out of the flames no worse for wear.

"That wasn't nice Naru-kun" she said her eyes a dark green with a gold outline, the pupil like that of a cat's. "Hn figures" said Sasuke after finding his voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Naruto angrily, "Nothing, just that she is the same as you" said Sasuke. "Meaning?" asked Naruto making sure he knew what the Uchiha meant before killing him for calling Yugito a demon. "She's a Jinchuriki" said Sasuke Naruto face faulted, "I thought you were going to say something else" said Naruto.

"Naru-kun, are you done yet?" asked Yugito as she twittled with her hair bored with no opponents.

---With Tsunade---

"Wait, Back up. Naruto did what?" asked Tsunade as she looked at her appentice

"He left Tsunade-sama" repeated Sakura as she moved out of arms reach of the hokage

"Why did he leave?" came the question

* * *

Well this chapter is short but I need to move on for this story so here you go Read and Review please!

Well I'm back and have to say I owe you al a lot of chapters!*


	9. Author's Note

I am sorry but as of now there will be no more updates untill such time that I can rewrite all of my stories my flashdrive crashed and I can't access it on any of the three computers here and as such I can not get to my stories and that means I can not update them, I apologize for the major inconvinance this has caused, I stupidly decided not to have a backup on my computer so it'll take a while before I can post another chapter for any story


	10. Poll Update

Good news for the votes I am now focusing on three stories, 2 of which won the poll

1. The Namikaze

2. Ninjas INlove, aka Ningen Inlove

and the one story that keeps staying in my head:

3. A Royal Mess


End file.
